


Teus olhos rubros

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Não roubarás.Não matarás.Mas amará a teu próximo e por ele mudará teu caminho.





	1. Ato I

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.
> 
> A fanfic é uma resposta ao DeLiPa, um desafio realizado pela Panelinha da Limonada, grupo de ficwriters do Nyah. Esta é uma edição especial, de aniversário, e, por isso, os participantes do desafio podem postar quantas fanfics quiserem, desde que respeitem o tema que lhes foi sorteado. Na edição passada, eu ganhei o direito de escolher o tema que quisesse. Decidi escolher o tema “vermelho”. Esta é uma das extras que escrevi.
> 
> Para aqueles que gostam de ler ouvindo música, sugiro a canção tema do Kurapika do anime de 1999. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3q7jJZbb0g
> 
> No remake de 2011, o mestre do Kurapika recebeu o nome de "Mizuken". Contudo, em capítulos recentes do mangá, o Togashi informou que o nome real desse personagem é "Izunabi". Apesar de eu preferir "Mizuken", optei por utilizar "Izunabi" nesta fanfic, em respeito ao canon.

Os olhos da criança mudavam de cor. Quando Izunabi a viu pela primeira vez, treinando sozinha na floresta, acreditou que fosse apenas um órfão comum perdido em meio às maldades que a vida lhe impusera. Aproximou-se. Sentou-se a seu lado. Começou a conversar. Ela não queria lhe dar atenção. Olhava as árvores à sua volta, os pássaros que voavam pelos céus. Só respondeu quando Izunabi se apresentou.  
— Eu não quero saber quem você é. Por favor, deixe-me em paz.  
O homem abriu um leve sorriso.  
— Ah. Então, você fala.  
Desde aquele momento, ele passou a seguir o menino, ciente de que violava suas vontades. Era uma criança esperta que sabia como lidar com a solidão. Quase dava gosto vê-la resolvendo por si mesma os inúmeros problemas do dia-a-dia. Quase. Era ainda muito nova. Um peso tão grande não deveria recair sobre ombros tão frágeis. Izunabi não resistiu. Certa tarde, quando o dinheiro do órfão havia acabado, e ele sentia fome, aproximou-se outra vez, estendendo um sanduíche.  
A criança olhou de soslaio. Era orgulhosa. Se era! Só aceitou a ajuda por conta de um alto protesto de seu estômago. Abriu o embrulho do sanduíche educadamente, mas logo deixou os modos de lado para dar uma grande mordida. Sem que o menino assim quisesse, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Aquela era a primeira vez em que encontrava alguém gentil.  
— Kurapika — pronunciou com um fiapo de voz.  
— Perdoe-me. O que disse?  
— Meu nome... — O menino olhou para Izunabi. — É Kurapika.  
O homem sorriu.  
— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Kurapika. Quer ser meu discípulo?  
A criança piscou. Voltou sua atenção para o sanduíche.  
— Pode ser.  
Kurapika provavelmente se arrependeu de sua decisão. Izunabi era um mestre severo. Ele se tornara um Hunter há apenas alguns anos, mas já aprendera o suficiente para ensinar aos outros. Observava o menino de longe, atento a seus erros e acertos, à determinação que brilhava feroz em seu rosto. Uma criança comum não teria um olhar como aquele.  
— Pelo que você luta? — perguntou durante um dos treinamentos.  
— O quê? — Kurapika interrompeu a série de socos e chutes e secou o suor em sua testa.  
— Pelo que você luta? — repetiu Izunabi.  
Ele esperava muitas respostas diferentes. Um abaixar de cabeça, uma lágrima, até mesmo o silêncio. Surpreendeu-se quando o órfão disse:  
— Não é da sua conta.  
Que moleque insolente!  
— Ora, ora... Eu estou treinando você não estou? Acho que tenho o direito de saber.  
— Você é meu mestre. Não meu pai.  
Muito insolente.  
Passaram-se os meses. Izunabi e Kurapika viajavam juntos, explorando diversos cantos e cidades. Alcançaram um vilarejo desconhecido do mundo. Era um lugarzinho desprezível, escondido entre as montanhas. Havia terra para todo lado e nenhuma flor que decorasse a paisagem. Os dois caminhavam pela estrada quando o mestre viu.  
— Cuidado, Kurapika. Há uma aranha venenosa bem ali. Este lugar deve estar infestado delas.  
Izunabi deu alguns passos antes de perceber que o garoto não o seguia. Olhou para trás por cima do ombro e não teve palavras para conduzir o próprio pensamento quando o brilho dos olhos o alcançou. Eles estavam escarlates.  
— Kurapika... — sussurrou o homem, abismado. — Você... é um Kuruta.  
Ele ouvira a notícia dois anos atrás. Os Kurutas eram um clã que vivia na floresta, distante de tudo. Era como se morassem em um recanto bucólico descrito pelos mais inspirados poetas. Ninguém nunca os via, mas muitos conheciam a lenda. Quando um membro do clã sente uma emoção muito forte, como raiva ou medo, seus olhos incandescem. Os olhos de Kurapika incandesciam diante da aranha.  
— Conte — pediu.  
Os dois se sentaram na beira da estrada de terra. Kurapika não chorou, tampouco demonstrou qualquer emoção reconhecível. Narrou em voz baixa como era a vida no vilarejo. Contou sobre seus pais, sobre o ancião, sobre seu melhor amigo Pairo. Contou sobre Sheila, a mulher que conhecera por acaso durante uma de suas brincadeiras.  
— Ela estava ferida. Tinha se perdido na floresta durante uma excursão. Eu e Pairo cuidamos dela. Sheila nos ensinou sobre um mundo que desconhecíamos. Foi com ela que aprendi a falar sua língua. Ela nos deu um livro sobre um Hunter, e tanto eu quanto Pairo nos apaixonamos pela história. Foi nesse momento que eu decidi que queria deixar o vilarejo e conhecer tudo o que me era negado. Eu fiz um teste para ganhar a autorização. Passei nele graças a Pairo. Arrumei minhas coisas, me despedi de meus pais e de Pairo e iniciei minha viagem... Algumas semanas depois, soube do massacre.  
Izunabi ouviu tudo em silêncio. Ele conhecia essa parte da história. A Trupe Fantasma, um grupo de criminosos da pior espécie, invadira o vilarejo para roubar os olhos de seus moradores. O tom escarlate não sumia com a morte e era apreciado por muitas pessoas, como se fosse uma obra de arte. Os assassinos atiçaram o ódio de suas vítimas antes de decapitá-las. Arrancaram-lhe os olhos e os venderam no mercado negro.  
— Eu decidi que ia treinar — continuou Kurapika. — Eu decidi me tornar um Hunter e caçar a Trupe Fantasma. Eu vou matar todos eles. A qualquer custo.  
O Kuruta cerrou os punhos ao proferir sua promessa. Izunabi acreditou que as lágrimas não tardariam a vir, mas elas se recusaram a aparecer. Kurapika estava decidido a não chorar.  
— Você não tem medo de morrer? — perguntou o mestre serenamente.  
Olhos escarlates encararam-no.  
— Eu não tenho medo de morrer. Meu único medo é de que meu ódio se esvaneça com o tempo.  
Izunabi permaneceu em silêncio. Não sabia como responder àquele juramento tão profundo e sério. Uma criança não deveria sucumbir a tão cruel sina. Um menino, não. Mas talvez um homem... Desde que abandonara o vilarejo, Kurapika renegara a própria infância.  
O mestre levantou-se. Sem emitir qualquer som, o discípulo o acompanhou.

— Correntes? — Izunabi ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
— Sim — murmurou Kurapika, fitando suas mãos. — Quando eu descobri que sou um Materializador, esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento. Uma corrente. Uma corrente que pudesse prender as Aranhas ao inferno.  
Izunabi não suspirou. Isso não era de seu feitio.  
— Tem certeza de que é a eles que está acorrentando ao inferno?  
— Você não sabe de nada! — explodiu o Kuruta, levando a mão ao peito. — Diz que entende, mas nunca sentiu uma dor como a minha! Por que não pode apenas calar a boca e me ajudar? Eu posso seguir esse caminho! Eu tenho de seguir!  
O mestre aguardou até que seu discípulo recuperasse a calma, até que a chama dos olhos desaparecesse.  
— Você só tem quinze anos. Vai morrer.  
Kurapika empertigou-se.  
— Não tenho medo de morrer.  
Izunabi pegou um graveto no chão para atiçar a fogueira. Ao seu redor, os animais noturnos emitiam sons suaves. Uma luz prateada banhava a clareira em que eles se encontravam, jogando sobre o rosto de Kurapika uma coloração que parecia refletir sua tristeza.  
— Tem razão — disse o mestre. — Existem coisas piores do que a morte. Você ainda acha que a vingança vai satisfazê-lo, Kurapika? Depois que matar todos os membros da Trupe Fantasma, se conseguir matar, acha que encontrará a paz?  
O Kuruta fitou-o de soslaio, sombrio.  
— Não fale como se me conhecesse.  
— Sou seu mestre há dois anos — respondeu Izunabi, firme. — Goste você ou não, eu o conheço. E estou preocupado.  
Kurapika meditou sobre aquelas palavras. Sentou-se diante de seu mestre e fitou a fogueira.  
— O símbolo da Trupe Fantasma é uma aranha de doze patas. Cada uma representa um de seus membros. A cabeça é o líder. — Ele fez uma pequena pausa. O crepitar do fogo era o único som que se ouvia. Até os animais estavam quietos agora. — Meu ódio por esses assassinos é tão imenso, que até quando eu vejo uma aranha comum, até quando eu vejo a imagem de uma aranha comum, meus olhos se tornam escarlates. — Kurapika ergueu o rosto, encarando Izunabi. — Um ódio assim não desaparece com facilidade.  
O mestre não respondeu. Deixou que aquelas palavras tivessem seu impacto, espalhando-se pelo ar até deixarem-no pesado. Jogou o graveto que ainda segurava na fogueira. Ele foi consumido pelas chamas.  
— Você já está acorrentado.  
Kurapika levantou-se e se afastou de Izunabi.

A garota chorava diante dele. Um choro que carregava uma mágoa tão imensa que chegava a pesar em quem ouvia. Izunabi suspirou. Estendeu o braço lentamente e tocou os cabelos dela, tentando consolá-la. Um olhar escarlate o atingiu.  
— Eu não posso mais... — Ela sussurrou. — Eu não posso...  
Os olhos se fecharam, mas as lágrimas continuaram a cair. A mão de Izunabi passou dos cabelos ao rosto. As bochechas estavam quentes e rosadas, como se o fogo dos orbes ocultos as queimasse.  
A lembrança veio no mesmo instante. Kurapika sentado diante dele, os olhos vibrando no mais belo tom de vermelho. O sentimento de vingança que o consumia mostrava-se a ruína da garota que chorava. Seus cabelos brilhavam sob a luz rubra da fogueira. Todo o seu ser brilhava.  
— Eu sei — disse Izunabi, encostando o queixo em sua testa. — Eu sei.

Quando Izunabi acordou, a garota já havia partido. Ele se dirigiu ao riacho para lavar o rosto e mirou seu reflexo por alguns segundos. Aquela Hunter era parecida com ele. Até poderia ser sua filha. Tinha um espírito forte e selvagem e cabelos tão vermelhos quanto seus olhos incandescentes. Ele a encontrara muito depois de Kurapika partir. Às vezes, quando se distraía, perguntava-se qual seria a reação do ex-discípulo ao descobrir que não era o último Kuruta.  
Izunabi sorriu. Ele mesmo não sabia que a garota era uma Kuruta até ela chorar diante dele, completamente exausta de toda a dor que sofrera.  
— Esperança — murmurou, pegando um pouco de água nas mãos em forma de concha. — Eis um sentimento mais forte do que a raiva e o ódio.  
Se ao menos Kurapika pudesse tê-la. Se ele pudesse pensar em como construir um novo caminho em vez de se lançar de corpo e alma no abismo da vingança. Izunabi imaginou-se na beira de um precipício, gritando. Mas sua voz não alcançava o discípulo.

Não havia choro desta vez, mas a mágoa ainda era intensa. Tão intensa, que foram os olhos de Izunabi que umedeceram. Ele segurava o Kuruta em seus braços, reconhecendo naquele rosto tão mudado a expressão corajosa da criança que treinava sozinha na floresta. Kurapika não se mexia. Estava morto. Izunavi sabia disso. Ele sabia porque os olhos estavam abertos. Porque os olhos estavam escarlates.  
— Você nunca teve medo de morrer, não é?  
Um soluço ameaçou escapar por sua garganta. Izunabi soltou o corpo, repousando-o no chão diante de si. Estendeu a mão trêmula e tocou as pálpebras inertes. A mesma luz daquela última noite banhava o Kuruta, mas era em Izunabi que a lua lançava sua coloração cheia de tristeza.  
O mestre moveu os dedos, fechando os olhos de seu discípulo.


	2. Ato II

— Perfeito — sussurrou Kurapika, aconchegando-se na cama.  
O homem diante dele sorriu e estendeu o braço para tocar seus cabelos dourados. O Kuruta fechou os olhos, deleitando-se com o toque. Ele não sabia, simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o que fizera de tão certo nos caminhos tortuosos da vida para encontrar uma pessoa tão incrível quanto Leorio.  
— Eu que devo dizer isso — disse o mais velho. — Foi muita sorte minha conhecê-lo.  
Kurapika sorriu, os olhos ainda fechados.  
— Eu que devo dizer isso.  
O som da risada abafada de Leorio era mágico.  
— Boa-noite, Kurapika.  
— Boa-noite, Leorio.

Quando o Kuruta acordou, Leorio não estava por perto. A contragosto, Kurapika levantou-se da cama e preparou o café da manhã. Limitou-se a comer as últimas torradas do fundo do pacote e a beber um copo de leite puro, apesar de detestar a bebida. Durante horas, vagou solitário pelo apartamento. Até que ouviu o som das chaves.  
— Leorio! — exclamou, correndo até a porta.  
A pessoa que a abriu não era Leorio. Era uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos tão profundos quanto os de Kurapika. Ela segurava uma maleta de formato estranho. Parecia pequena no hall que ligava o único apartamento do andar ao elevador.  
— Quem é você? — perguntou Kurapika, cauteloso. Ele lançou um olhar ao molho de chaves. Era o de Leorio. — O que faz aqui?  
A garota estendeu a maleta.  
— Isto é seu.  
Kurapika não reagiu.  
— São olhos escarlates — disse a garota. — Eu os roubei. São seus agora. Você é um Kuruta, não é?  
A pergunta era desnecessária. Os olhos de Kurapika incandesciam.  
— Eu também tenho uma notícia ruim. É sobre o Leorio.  
Kurapika pegou a maleta que sua visitante ainda estendia. Lançou outro olhar ao molho de chaves.  
— O que aconteceu?  
— Não aconteceu nada. Exceto que ele deve estar procurando suas chaves como um louco agora. Eu as roubei durante o intervalo das aulas. O idiota deixa seus itens de valor dentro da mochila quando sai da sala.  
Kurapika ignorou a ofensa. Estava ficando impaciente.  
— Então, você só veio aqui para me entregar os olhos?  
— E para dizer para você se afastar do Leorio. Se você o ama, é o melhor a fazer.  
— Posso saber por quê?  
Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
— Não é óbvio? Quantos olhos escarlates você já roubou? Quantos poderosos da máfia acha que estão furiosos atrás de você? E quanto às Aranhas? Você já matou duas, não é? Acha mesmo que elas não vão querer vingança?  
— Não entendo onde quer chegar. — Kurapika cortou-a, seco.  
A garota prensou os lábios e revirou os olhos.  
— Se algum inimigo descobrir que você ama o Leorio, pode usá-lo para te atingir.  
Uma dor forte perpassou o peito de Kurapika. Ele nunca concebera aquela hipótese. Mesmo depois de quase três anos ao lado de Leorio, nunca cogitara que poderia ser um risco à sua segurança. Abaixou a cabeça. Os olhos ainda brilhavam escarlates. A maleta estremeceu em suas mãos.  
— Foi o que fizeram comigo — prosseguiu a garota. — Eu gostava dele. Nós éramos companheiros. Acho que ele foi a primeira pessoa em quem eu confiei desde... — Ela prensou os lábios de novo. — Eu queria juntar os olhos também, sabe? Quando ouvi que você estava fazendo isso, quis ajudar. Mas eu roubei só um par, e veja só o que aconteceu! Eles pegaram meu amigo e o torturaram até a morte. Queriam que ele me entregasse, mas ele não entregou. Eu já estou triste por saber que ele morreu. Mas saber que ele morreu sendo torturado me destrói. Eu... não quero que você sofra o mesmo.  
Kurapika não prestava mais atenção. Ele olhava fixamente para a garota. Examinava seus traços, seus cabelos vermelhos, seus olhos castanhos. O brilho do reconhecimento atravessou seu rosto.  
— Tsubasa.  
Ela sorriu.  
— Kurapika.  
— Como... como você...?  
— Eu fugi do vilarejo antes do massacre. Não sabia que ele aconteceria. Eu só... queria ir atrás de você.  
— De mim? — arfou o Kuruta.  
Tsubasa sorriu.  
— Você não era o único que não aguentava mais ficar preso naquele vilarejo. A diferença é que eu era burra demais para fazer o teste. Então, eu fugi. Forjei minha própria morte e fugi.  
Kurapika balançou a cabeça. Lágrimas desciam por suas faces.  
— Você é louca.  
Ela gargalhou.  
— Bom, a loucura me salvou. Mas... — O semblante de Tsubasa tornou-se sério. — Parece que a loucura está te consumindo.  
Kurapika segurou a maleta com um dos braços e secou as lágrimas com o outro.  
— Eu quero vingança, Tsubasa. Não vou descansar até acorrentar todos eles ao inferno.  
Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado.  
— Tem certeza de que não é a si mesmo que está acorrentando?  
Ele trincou os dentes.  
— Inferno! Por que todos me dizem isso?!  
— Talvez porque seja verdade. — Ela fez uma breve pausa. — Izunabi.  
Kurapika piscou sem entender.  
— É o nome do seu mestre, não é? Eu o conheci por acaso. Ele me impediu de me matar.  
Os olhos vermelhos encararam-na.  
— Estava arrasada com a morte do meu amigo. Estava decidida a me matar. Acendi uma fogueira para me lembrar de quando acampávamos juntos e peguei o punhal que ele costumava usar. Antes que eu pudesse enfiá-lo em meu peito, Izunabi segurou meu braço. Nós lutamos até eu deixar a arma cair. Então, eu chorei. Chorei tanto que meus olhos ficaram escarlates. — Tsubasa fez outra pausa, uma pausa tão longa que Kurapika acreditou que ela desistira de falar. — Quando me acalmei, nós conversamos. Ele me contou sobre você. Decidi te procurar e finalmente te encontrei.  
Kurapika engoliu em seco.  
— Obrigado. Obrigado por se importar, Tsubasa. Obrigado por vir.  
— Tudo bem. Obrigada por me receber.  
O Kuruta pôs a maleta sobre o móvel mais próximo e puxou Tsubasa para um abraço. Ela tinha o mesmo cheiro de quando eles ainda viviam junto ao clã.  
— Fique esta noite — sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
— Não posso. Preciso ir embora.  
Kurapika apertou o abraço.  
— Quando nos veremos de novo?  
Tsubasa empurrou-o de leve. Deu dois passos para trás.  
— Eu que pergunto. Você escolheu um caminho perigoso, Kurapika. Se continuar nele, pode morrer.  
Ele assentiu.  
— Conheço bem os riscos. Eu não tenho medo de morrer.  
— Só tem medo de que seu ódio desvaneça com o tempo, não é?  
Kurapika trincou os dentes.  
— Izunabi.  
— Isso. Ele me contou isso também. Sabe de uma coisa? Que se dane o que você quer fazer da própria vida. A escolha é sua. Mas não se esqueça de que nossas escolhas afetam outras pessoas. A minha afetou meu amigo. E a sua? Afeta a quem?  
Kurapika não soube como responder. Optou pelo silêncio. Tsubasa pôs o molho de chaves ao lado da maleta com os olhos escarlates e anunciou sua saída.  
— Adeus — sussurrou Kurapika.  
Ela apoiou a mão no batente da porta e lançou um último olhar ao Kuruta.  
— Teus olhos rubros...  
— O quê? — Ele indagou.  
Tsubasa já havia desaparecido.

Quando Leorio chegou ao apartamento, logo se deu conta de que algo estava errado. A porta da sala estava aberta e uma maleta estranha repousava em um móvel próximo. A sala e a cozinha estavam escuras e vazias. Ele fechou a porta e caminhou lentamente até o quarto no final do corredor. Antes de entrar, examinou a penumbra com os olhos cansados. Distinguiu o contorno de Kurapika sentado na cama.  
— Dezenove anos — sussurrou o Kuruta.  
Leorio largou a mochila no chão e se sentou a seu lado.  
— Foi o tempo que eu levei para te encontrar.  
Leorio segurou sua mão. Ela estava fria.  
— No começo, eu te achava um idiota egocêntrico que só pensava em dinheiro. Acho que nunca me enganei tanto.  
Leorio encostou os lábios em seus cabelos dourados, roçou a face naquele rosto cálido que tanto adorava.  
— Eu me apaixonei por você. Foi meu primeiro erro. Você me correspondeu, e eu permiti que você se aproximasse. Foi meu segundo erro.  
Leorio beijou seu pescoço. Abraçou-o, puxando-o para perto de si.  
— Quase três anos, não é? Foi o tempo que nosso amor durou.  
— Não diga isso — implorou Leorio. — Por favor...  
Kurapika olhou para ele. Mesmo na penumbra, era possível ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.  
— Eu preciso ir.  
Leorio fechou os olhos com força. No fundo, sabia que esse momento não tardaria a chegar. Kurapika nunca fora muito bom em demonstrar afeto. Sua partida era o maior gesto de amor que ele poderia oferecer.  
— Se eles te encontrassem... Se eles te torturassem, eu...  
Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Leorio puxou-o mais para perto.  
— Eu não posso! Não você! — As lágrimas caíam livres, umedecendo a mão de Leorio. — Não você...  
Kurapika enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço. Todo o seu corpo estremecia. Ele estava destruído por dentro. Nunca tomara uma decisão tão difícil.  
— Tudo bem... — murmurou Leorio. — Eu entendo. Tudo bem.  
— Eu vou sentir sua falta — disse Kurapika com um fiapo de voz.  
Leorio roçou a bochecha em sua testa.  
— Eu também.  
O Kuruta afastou-se, ainda chorando. Leorio não chorava. Um dos dois precisava se manter firme para que os dois não sucumbissem.  
— Se você algum dia puder voltar...  
Kurapika assentiu. Não precisava ouvir o resto da frase.  
— Eu te amo, Leorio.  
— Também te amo. Kurapika.  
Quando Leorio acordou na manhã seguinte, Kurapika não estava mais ali. Todos os seus objetos haviam desaparecido. A única lembrança era um brinco solitário sobre o criado-mudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa é uma personagem original. Escreverei mais histórias sobre ela em breve.


	3. Ato III (final)

Kurapika encontrou a morte aos vinte e cinco anos. Ela o cumprimentara na floresta, a mesma em que ele conhecera Izunabi. Em seus últimos segundos de luta, ele finalmente viu. Estava mesmo se acorrentando ao inferno. E agora suas correntes puxavam-no, arrastavam-no até as chamas impiedosas.  
Ele morreu antes de cair no chão.  
O inimigo sorriu. Maldito aquele que ousara roubar seus preciosos olhos escarlates. Por um breve instante, pensou em tomar para si os orbes que flamejavam no rosto do Kuruta, mas uma ordem antiga, de uma moral incompatível com seu caráter, disse-lhe que não se deveria violar um cadáver. Ele apenas deu as costas e seguiu caminho.  
Ignorou Tsubasa quando passou por ela. A garota chorava em silêncio. Vira a batalha de longe, mas não se atrevera a interferir. O oponente era forte demais. Não era uma Aranha, mas assustava como se fosse. Um ser tão brutal e perverso só poderia ter saído do submundo, de onde ela lutara com todas as forças para escapar.  
Tsubasa deu alguns passos tímidos em direção ao corpo, mas foi interrompida pelo som. Temerosa, atirou-se nas sombras das árvores e observou enquanto o homem arrastava-se até Kurapika, arfando de surpresa. Ela não aguentou olhar. Virou-lhe as costas e desatou em fuga, correu até perder as forças à beira do rio.  
Ela não sabia como contar a Leorio. Quão intensa poderia ser a dor que ele sentiria? E se ele recorresse ao suicídio como Tsubasa tentara fazer dois anos atrás? Mas, se ela não contasse, ele passaria uma vida esperando pelo Kuruta? Esperando pelo retorno que nunca aconteceria? Tsubasa esfregou o rosto, tentando se livrar das lágrimas. Uma única palavra veio à sua mente. Uma palavra perversa. A fonte de muitos dos maiores sofrimentos humanos.  
Esperança.

Leorio nunca soube o que aconteceu a Kurapika. Seguiu sua vida mansamente, fazendo novas amizades e conhecendo novos mundos. Encantou-se por uma garota de olhos quase tão profundos quanto os do Kuruta. Os dois gostavam de passear na praia. Ela andava descalça pela areia, os cabelos negros balançando livres ao sabor da brisa. Dizia que amava Leorio, e ele dizia que a amava.  
Não se casaram. Ela desapareceu antes disso, perdendo-se no vento com a mesma magia com que nele se materializara naquela tarde em que Leorio caminhava sozinho pelo cemitério da cidade. Não houve mágoas. Ela apenas sumiu. Sua ausência deu lugar às lembranças. Deu lugar a um sentimento que destruía por dentro. Um sentimento belo e ao mesmo tempo perverso.

Leorio nunca soube.  
Mesmo assim, ele nunca deixou de esperar.

Em um passado distante, ele dissera aquelas palavras ao garoto. Eram palavras simples, que mal formavam uma frase que tivesse sentido. A criança, que já não era tão criança assim com seus quatorze anos, estava concentrada na tarefa de materializar pequenos cristais na taça de água. Kurapika provavelmente estava pensando no que gostaria de fazer com sua habilidade. Ele estava frustrado por não ser um Intensificador, mas não desistiria tão cedo.  
Izunabi deu alguns passos para frente, imaginando que tipo de discurso faria desta vez. Não era de seu feitio falar demais. Contudo, o garoto tinha o dom de lhe arrancar sermões nos momentos mais improváveis. O mestre estava a ponto de chamar a atenção de seu discípulo quando os olhos o encontraram. Estavam escarlates.  
— Quando meus olhos ficam assim, eu me torno um Especialista — anunciou Kurapika sem rodeios. — O que posso fazer com isso?  
O homem sentou-se a seu lado, fitando seu rosto em silêncio. A surpresa conteve a reação de Kurapika quando a mão tocou seu rosto.  
— Teus olhos rubros...  
E só. Foram essas as palavras de Izunabi. Ele se levantou de repente. Pela primeira vez, parecia genuinamente constrangido. Afastou-se sem nada mais dizer, deixando o garoto sozinho com suas dúvidas. Kurapika tocou sua face com a ponta dos dedos. Talvez fosse só impressão sua, mas, quando sentiu aquele toque cálido, viu em seu mestre a figura de um pai.

Izunabi agora segurava o discípulo em seus braços. Ele o encontrara alguns dias antes e até iniciara uma conversa. Ficara feliz ao ouvir sobre Leorio. Uma alegria estranha preenchera-o quando soube que Kurapika havia encontrado alguém que pudesse amar. Daquela vez, porém, resistiu à tentação de tocar seus cabelos. O Kuruta não era seu filho, e ele não era seu pai.  
Nada disso importava mais. A dor que Izunabi sentia não era a de um mestre. Ele acolhera o menino por uma razão que não compreendia, mas o que viera depois lhe era inteligível. Ele amava Kurapika. Desejava nunca tê-lo deixado partir. Mas agora não tinha mais escolha. O Kuruta não pertencia mais a este mundo.  
Enquanto as lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, Izunabi lançou um olhar derradeiro àqueles olhos que conhecia tão bem. Os olhos que tantas vezes o encararam. Os olhos que tantas vezes exibiram ódio, raiva e tristeza. Eles pareciam vazios agora. Apesar de toda a beleza, pareciam vazios, pois não podiam mais refletir a alma vívida que o garoto tivera. Izunabi suspirou antes de abaixar o rosto e fechar aquelas pálpebras. A imagem não o abandonou. As faces pálidas. Os olhos incandescentes.  
Teus olhos rubros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequena informação nem um pouco interessante: a garota de cabelos negros é a Arrietty. Ela terá um papel muito importante em uma longfic que estou escrevendo, mas, por enquanto, é apenas uma OC que aparece de vez em quando nas minhas oneshots. Já que estou falando sobre ela, deixo registrado que a Arrietty tem um metro e sessenta e pouco de altura e é do signo de Peixes, o mesmo do Leorio. Na verdade, ela e o Leorio fazem aniversário no mesmo dia: três de março.
> 
> Sobre a continuação: sim, esta fanfic terá uma continuação. Melhor dizendo, terá uma ou duas sidestories. Eu já tive ideias para uma chamada "Da cor da tua alma", que recontará uma parte da história original do ponto de vista do OC que assassinou o Kurapika. Talvez eu escreva algo para a Tsubasa também. Ainda não tenho certeza. Hey, por que não dizem aí nos comentários o que gostariam de saber sobre toda esta trama? Suas perguntas podem me ajudar a pensar em novos enredos. n_n


End file.
